vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Manipulação de Sonhos
Manipulação de Sonhos é uma habilidade que vampiros, híbridos, imortais e bruxas possuem. Os vampiros podem controlar os sonhos e o subconsciente através da sua forma extremamente limitada de telepatia. A capacidade de um vampiro de produzir e modificar sonhos, proporcionar pesadelos ou sonhos lúcidos está ligada a se as mentes de seus alvos são mais fracas que as deles. Outros efeitos dessa habilidade são a distorção da realidade e as pessoas presas no sonho. Mais recentemente, mostrou-se que bruxas poderosas, como Qetsiyah e Markos , são capazes de conferir visões e sonhos a outras através da força de vontade ou de feitiços. Usuários Damon Salvatore * Em The Night of the Comet, Vicki sonhou que estava deitada na cama do hospital Mystic Falls . Ela vai ao banheiro para lavar a marca de mordida. No espelho, ela vê Damon, ela se vira, mas ninguém está lá. Ela vai para Matt, que está sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama. Ela está prestes a acordá-lo, mas, em vez disso, ela vê o rosto de "vampiro" de Damon. Quando ela finalmente acorda de verdade, ela vê que nem Matt nem Damon estavam lá. Isso pode ter sido Damon mexendo com seus sonhos. * Em Friday Night Bites , Damon, depois do jantar em sua casa, Elena sonhava com a saída de Stefan . Ele tira sua camisa e beija ela. Então, quando ele tira a camisa, ele se transforma em Damon. Elena acorda gritando. O corvo de Damon é visto de pé na janela. * Em Family Ties , Damon faz com que Stefan sonhe que ele mata Elena. O sonho começa com Elena acordando em sua cama. Ninguém está em casa, mas ela vê algumas sombras. A eletricidade não funciona na casa, mas a TV estava ligada. Logan Fell relata que o estudante local, Elena Gilbert, foi morto por um animal. Damon aparece por trás e diz a ela, que ela é a próxima. Ela começa a correr, mas ele está em todos os lugares. Ele a morda no pescoço e Stefan acordou. * Em 162 Candles, Damon pode ter usado essa habilidade em Lexi , devido ao fato de que ela estava tendo o que parecia uma soneca muito inquieta. Então, quando ela acordou, Damon estava olhando para ela e ela gemeu. * Em The Descent , Rose está com Damon na cama de Damon, ela diz adeus a Elena e, enquanto está nos braços de Damon , eles compartilham um sonho criado por Damon em que eles estão em sua cidade de nascimento jogando em um campo com cavalos. Ela diz a Damon que ela não está mais com medo e deseja ver sua família e Trevor logo. Damon, então, leva uma estaca em seu coração e acaba com seu sofrimento mesmo que ele gostava dela. * Em She's Come Undone , Damon tenta convencer Elena para ativar sua humanidade. * Em I'm Thinking Of You All The While, ele usa essa habilidade em Elena para dizer adeus e compartilhar uma última dança até que eles se encontrem novamente em aproximadamente 60 anos, quando Bonnie morre. Damon, Caroline ou Stefan permitiram que Matt, Jeremy, Tyler e Alaric entrassem na mente de Elena. * Em Requiem for a Dream, Damon usa essa habilidade em Bonnie para despertá-la, dizendo coisas para ela que a tornariam furiosa o suficiente para acordar. Bonnie terminou essa ilusão tirando o coração do peito dele. Katerina Petrova * Em Memory Lane, Katerina. controla o sonho de Stefan - imagina Katerina e ele dançando na Funder's Ball, de volta a 1864, depois vêem Damon e Elena juntas, mas Elena na roupa atual. Então, saindo da porta na Mansão Lockwood, onde a festa estava, seguindo Damon e Elena, evoluindo para o presente em que ele assiste Damon e Elena beijando no Grill enquanto fazia um jogo de bilhar. Então Katerina aparece ainda no vestido da festa e diz que agora ele sabe como ela se sente. Stefan acorda em pânico, apenas para descobrir que Katherine está na cama com ele, posando como Elena. * Em By the Light of the Moon, no túmulo, Katerina pergunta a Stefan quanto tempo ele está sem sangue e descreve o efeito que pode ter no corpo. Ela se despiu diante dele e diz que eles poderiam aproveitar ao máximo o tempo, agora ambos estão lá. Eles acabam se separando antes de acordar e diz a ela que fique fora de sua cabeça. Sage * Em Break On Through, Damon seduziu Rebekah e dormiu com ela para descobrir o que ela estava fazendo. Enquanto sonhava, Sage descobriu que Rebekah quer encontrar a nova Estaca de carvalho branco. Rebekah Mikaelson * Em Break On Through , Damon seduziu Rebekah e dormiu com ela para descobrir o que ela estava fazendo. Enquanto sonhava, Sage descobriu que Rebekah quer encontrar a nova Estaca de Carvalho Branco. Esther Mikaelson * Em Red Door , Esther (possuindo a bruxa Lenore ) fez Elijah sonhar que ele estava sendo resgatado por Hayley . Caroline Forbes * Em ''Stay'' , Liz Forbes estava no seu leito de morte no hospital, morrendo de um tumor de câncer no estágio 4 em seu cérebro. Sua filha, Caroline, queria o gasto com sua mãe nos últimos momentos, mas não podia, devido a que o último fosse inconsciente. Stefan Salvatore , que teve experiência na habilidade, ensinou-lhe a entrar na mente comatosa da mãe, instruindo-a a limpar sua mente. Com essa habilidade, Caroline conseguiu dar uma lembrança de que Caroline tinha de sua mãe quando ela estava ensinando ela a andar de bicicleta como criança em seus últimos momentos. * Caroline mais tarde usaria essa habilidade novamente em I'm Thinking Of You All The While, para dizer adeus a Elena Gilbert, que foi colocada em um coma mágico por Kai Parker . Ao se concentrar nos pensamentos de Elena, ela também conseguiu levar Bonnie Bennett à mente de Elena, então as três poderiam ter uma última memória juntas. Damon, Caroline ou Stefan permitiram que Matt, Jeremy, Tyler e Alaric entrassem na mente de Elena. * Em Requiem for a Dream, Caroline usa essa habilidade em Bonnie para ajudá-la a lutar contra o desejo de matar vampiros agora que ela é uma Caçadora Sobrenatural ao mostrar Bonnie que nem todos os vampiros são maus, mas falham depois que Bonnie a marcou na ilusão dos sonhos. Stefan Salvatore * Em This Woman's Work, Stefan usa essa habilidade em Caroline enquanto ela estava tendo uma c-seção para dar à luz as filhas gêmeas de Alaric e Jo , Josie e Lizzie Saltzman . * Em I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Stefan usa essa habilidade em Elena para dizer adeus até que eles se encontrem de novo. Damon, Caroline ou Stefan permitiram que Matt, Jeremy, Tyler e Alaric entrassem na mente de Elena. Valerie Tulle * Em One Way or Another, Valerie usa essa habilidade em Stefan enquanto tenta colocá-lo de volta em seu corpo. Niklaus Mikaelson * Em No More Heartbreaks , Klaus usa essa habilidade em Camille para lhe dar uma visão de seu dia perfeito juntos antes de morrer em seus braços. Lorenzo St. John * Em Requiem for a Dream, Enzo usa essa habilidade em Bonnie para ajudá-la a lutar contra o desejo de matar vampiros, mas falha depois que Bonnie o marcou. Qetsiyah * Em Original Sin, Elena e Katherine descobrem ter tido o mesmo sonho com Stefan, que elas acreditavam ser uma conexão psíquica com ele, no entanto, mais tarde descobriu-se quem estava fazendo era a poderosa bruxa, Qetsiyah, para atraí-las (especificamente Katherine, como ela tinha a Cura dentro dela) para sua cabine para que ela pudesse completar seu plano para matar Silas. Curiosidades * Todos os vampiros têm essa habilidade, mas apenas 7 vampiros e 2 híbridos já o usaram até agora. ** Damon usou essa habilidade em Stefan, Elena, Rose, Vicki e Bonnie. ** Katherine usou essa habilidade em Stefan. ** Sage usou essa habilidade em Rebekah. ** Rebekah usou essa habilidade em Damon. ** Caroline usou isso em sua mãe, Elena e Bonnie. ** Stefan usou essa habilidade em Caroline e Elena. ** Valerie usou isso em Stefan. ** Niklaus usou isso em Camille. ** Lorenzo usou em Bonnie. * É uma extensão de sua telepatia tátil, permitindo-lhes entrar em mentes semelhantes à sua capacidade de projetar ilusões. No entanto, isso é feito em uma vítima inconsciente. ** Sua capacidade de entrar em outra mente depende de saber se a mente está mais fraca ou disposta, os vampiros mais velhos usam essa habilidade de forma mais eficaz, o que implica que a força mental também, como sua força e velocidade física, também cresce e evolui com a idade. * Em I'm Thinking Of You All The While, é mostrado que os vampiros podem compartilhar essa habilidade com os outros, desde que sejam capazes de deixá-los em seus pensamentos. * É uma habilidade que a maioria dos vampiros precisam aprender com outro vampiro que já dominou a habilidade. ** Caroline nem sabia que os vampiros tinham essa habilidade até aprender a usar isso - provando que isso é um pouco de uma habilidade avançada que leva a instrução e prática para que os jovens vampiros dominem. * A habilidade de Silas de lançar alucinações e ilusões na mente de suas vítimas é uma forma extremamente avançada de telepatia que é muito semelhante a essa habilidade em vampiros. Veja Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Vampiros originais Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Sobrenatural